Caos
by LuliSleeper
Summary: En el principio reinaba la Oscuridad. Y de la Oscuridad nació el Caos. Una historia que trata sobre la fuerza del amor, la sobrevivencia y la codicia del poder.
1. Sinopsis

Beatrice Prior es una chica fuerte y valiente, proveniente de una familia rica, que vive en el _nuevo mundo_, nacido como consecuencia de la gran _Revolución Social_.

Según la _República_ del nuevo mundo, para el bienestar de la población debe haber un orden, y este orden debe ser justo y estricto.

Beatrice vive en el lujo y cree firmemente en la _Asignación_ de la República, pero después de unos acontecimientos caóticos y de haber conocido a un chico exiliado del que no puede olvidarse, se da cuenta de que no todos están en su misma situación y que la Asignación de la nueva República debe venirse abajo.

¿Podrá una simple ciudadana cambiarlo todo?


	2. Nota de autor

_**El contenido de esta novela puede ser considerado una ofensa para algunos. Se tocan temas sobre el status social y la religión, se hace rejuego con los valores y antivalores, se crítica de una forma abierta a la sociedad y a los valores del mundo actual. **_

_**Espero que entiendan que es parte esencial para la realización de esta novela. No hay ninguna intención ofensiva. **_


	3. Primera parte

**En el principio reinaba la Oscuridad**

_En el principio creó Dios los cielos y la tierra. Y la tierra estaba desordenada y vacía, y las tinieblas estaban sobre la faz del abismo, y el Espíritu de Dios se movía sobre la faz de las aguas. […] Y vio Dios todo lo que había hecho, y he aquí que era bueno en gran manera._

_Génesis 1: 1, 2 y 31_


	4. Observadores

_[…] De este modo, para la mejora y la organización de la población de la República, __se instituyó con alcance nacional y obligatorio que todo ciudadano, llegado a los diecisiete años de edad, debe pasar por la Asignación de estatus social._

_Quebrantar esta ley es un delito penado con la muerte._

_Manual de la Asignación_

* * *

Ellos me observan. Curiosos. Asombrados. Pensativos. Hace días, o más bien años, que espero esto, quería sacármelo de encima de una vez por todas. Nunca, hasta ahora, me había puesto a pensar en lo incomodo que sería tener a todos esos ojos puestos sobre mí.

Hoy era el día de la Asignación, iban a colocarme el famoso y temido brazalete. Para mí solo era una situación por la que todo el mundo debía pasar, como tu día de bodas o tu día de graduación, algo tan natural como eso. Aunque, debía ser sincera, esto no se sentía tan agradable como casarse o graduarse.

La idea de tener un brazalete durante toda mi vida resultaba incómodo y molesto, una estupidez. Pero, como solía decirme todo aquel que lo llevaba puesto durante un tiempo, era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

La Asignación había surgido para generar orden en el nuevo mundo. No estaba en contra de esto, pero odiaba el examen. Odiaba la forma en la que los observadores me veían.

Hoy, para algunos de los ciudadanos, dejaría de ser una mujer librey sería encadenada. Para otros, era el día en el que sería transformada a una mujer libre.

Como souvenirde mi gran día, me colocarán el brazalete. Hay tres diferentes: el dorado, para los de la zona alta. El de plata, para los de la zona media. El de cobre, para los de la zona baja, mejor conocidos como pobres, marginados, asesinos y ladrones.

Sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, pero aun así los nervios me comían por dentro. Tenía comezón en mis pies y manos. El sudor corría por mi cuerpo. Qué asco.

Los observadores anotaban cosas en sus blocs. Susurraban entre ellos. Me veían, asentían, volvían a susurran entre ellos y seguían con sus anotaciones. De vez en cuando echaban un vistazo a mi registro, cada uno de los diez observadores tenía el suyo.

Llevaba un poco más de una hora parada, con mi delantal blanco traslucido, en frente del semicírculo de observadores que estaban sentados en una mesa larga y ancha.

Mis padres me habían dicho que podía evitarme todo esto. Ellos formaban parte del Consejo de la nueva República, quienes controlaban la Asignación, así podrían ponerme en la zona alta sin pasar por el examen. Pero había insistido, no quería quedar como la hija mimada por sus papás ricos, aunque eso ya estaba hecho.

Lo que hacía más incómoda la situación era que todos ellos eran hombres, y por supuesto que era un problema, ya que estaba prácticamente desnuda.

Finalmente, uno de ellos levantó la cabeza de su bloc. Se quitó los anteojos y se aclaró la garganta, listo para hablar.

—Señorita Von Hausen ¿le importaría decirme porque cree que está acá?

No me esperaba esa pregunta. Mi primer intento de hablar fracasó, tenía la garganta seca después de casi dos horas de silencio. Volví a intentarlo.

—Porque es una obligación.

Eso había sonado más como una pregunta que como una afirmación. Bien, creo que van a bajarte puntos por esto. Sigue así Alicia. Traté de sonreír, pero temo que lo hayan confundido con una mueca de dolor.

—Ciertamente, pero no para usted.

Supuse que se refería al cargo de mis padres, pero si lo aceptaba quedaría como una agrandada.

—No creo entenderle, señor.

El hombre calvo, que hasta ahora era el único que había hablado, sonrió. Bien, acaban de subirte el para afirmarlo, el hombre se colocó los anteojos y anotó algo en su bloc.

—¿Cuál cree que será su resultado señorita?

Ahora el hombre de su derecha había hablado. Este, a diferencia del otro, tenía un cabello muy abundante que parecía no haber sido cepillado, por su aspecto de nido de pájaros.

Ser asignada a la zona alta.

—No tengo idea, pero espero que sea un buen resultado.

El hombre calvo volvió a sonreír. Sospechaba que fuera cual fuera mi respuesta sonreiría de igual forma.

—¿Qué piensa sobre la Asignación? —Preguntó el hombre calvo—. ¿Cree que es un buen sistema o que todo esto es inútil?

Mi hermana me había mencionado algunas preguntas que podrían llegar a hacerme los observadores. Esta era una de ellas.

—Ellos suelen hacer las mismas preguntas, —me había dicho—. solo cambian su forma de preguntar. Al fin y al cabo, lo que ellos pretenden es crear un promedio de a cuanta gente le parece algo totalmente absurdo lo que hacen. No tienes de que preocuparte. Sabes que no es para nada absurdo, esto nos mantiene en orden.

—No creo que sea inútil, todo lo contrario, mantiene en orden a la sociedad. —Sonreí, imitando a mi hermana.

Los observadores dieron vuelta sus sillas y empezaron a charlar entre ellos. Hasta que uno de ellos se dio la vuelta, recordando mi presencia en la sala.

—Señorita Von Hausen, puede retirarse.

Suspiré aliviada y sequé el sudor de mi frente.

Salí por la puerta que se encontraba detrás de mí, donde una mujer con cabello amarillo me esperaba con una muda de ropa y mis zapatillas azules.

Hace falta señalar que la mujer no tenía el pelo rubio, sino extremadamente amarillo, de un amarillo extraño que casi podía jurar que brillaba tan fuerte como la luz del sol.

Me llevó al cuarto de baño y me dijo que me cambiara. Cuando estaba entrando intenté verle la cara, lo cual me resultó complicado, por el resplandor de la extraña luminosidad de su cabello. Su rostro era feo, parecía que estaba lleno de cirugías, que probablemente pensaba que las haría más bella.

Después de ponerme mi jean gastado, mi blusa lila y mis converse azules, la mujer extraña me hizo pasar a un cuarto que parecía una sala de espera, como las que hay en las clínicas. Se sentó en el escritorio del centro de la sala, y después de un rato me llamó para que me acercara.

—Entre ahí. —Señaló a la puerta de su derecha, ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza del ordenador.

Mágicamente aparecí en el gran salón por el que había entrado al principio, sus puertas enormes de vidrio daban a la salida. De hecho, todo el edificio estaba rodeado de vidrio.

Un hombre alto, flaco, con anteojos y con la bata blanca de científico loco, que fácilmente podrías confundirlo con uno, me esperaba en la puerta. Me llevó hasta unos asientos que estaban en una de las esquinas del gran salón.

—Espera acá. Te avisaré cuando tus resultados estén listos. —Su voz era suave, apenas pude entenderle.

Después de unos treinta minutos de estar encerrada en mi mundo, el hombre me llamó por mi apellido. Me acerqué al escritorio que estaba en el centro del salón.

Los brazaletes. Todos estaban ahí.

—Felicidades, señorita Von Hausen. No creo que haya estado esperando otro resultado ¿no es cierto?—Me lanzó una mirada de complicidad y se rio como un loco chiflado, y de verdad que parecía uno.

Tomó el brazalete dorado. Algo en mi interior se aflojó, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración por un largo rato. No esperaba otro resultado, pero aun así estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que no me signaran a la zona alta, y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

No debía tener miedo. En la Asignación la mayoría de las personas tenían claro cuál sería su resultado. Si tenías una familia adinerada, terminabas en la zona alta. Si tus padres tenían un buen trabajo, salud y buena vida, terminabas en la zona media. Si tus padres vivían en la pobreza, terminabas en la zona baja. Así de simple. En los pocos casos en los que alguno lograba ascender de estatus se hacía toda una investigación, sus registros podían estar falsificados, aunque eso no solía ocurrir.

El científico loco tomó mi muñeca y me colocó el brazalete.

—Al principio va a molestarte y tal vez te duela un poco. A los días vas a acostumbrarte.

Era grueso y más pesado de lo que había imaginado. Tenía dos luces pequeñas, una verde, que estaba encendida y otra roja, que estaba apagada.

—Si no te lo quitas, no sucederá nada malo.—El hombre sonrió.

—¿Y si me lo quito? —En el momento en que lo dije desee no haberlo hecho.

—Espero que no tengas que averiguarlo por ti misma.—Yo espero lo mismo—.De todas formas, es muy difícil lograrlo y no hay motivo para hacerlo. No te hace daño.

Finalmente el científico loco dejó que me fuera. Mientras que caminaba hacía las grandes puertas muchos de los que estaban esperando su turno miraban mi muñeca, algunos sonreían y otros miraban hacia otro lado con cara de angustia.

—A ver hermosa, muéstrame ese tesoro dorado que llevaras en tu muñeca por el resto de tu vida.

Airé, mi mejor amiga, me esperaba afuera. Me mostró su enorme sonrisa.

Levanté mi muñeca y le devolví la sonrisa. Amaba su estado de ánimo, tan feliz y alegre. Siempre me pregunté de donde venía toda esa felicidad, y si algún día yo podría sonreír de verdad, como ella lo hacía. No era una sonrisa vacía. Lograba llegar hasta sus ojos.

—Vamos a casa pronto, necesito una ducha urgente.—Airé se rio.

No bromeaba, de verdad la necesitaba.

—Nada de casa. Tenemos que celebrar, ahora ya eres una chica independiente.

Me picaba la muñeca, parecía que el brazalete se me hundía en la piel. Esperaba que la parte de acostumbrarse llegara pronto.

—Pensé que eso era a los dieciocho.

Airé me tomo del brazo y me arrastró hasta el sendero.

—Ya no más, te quedaste muy atrás.

—Pero…

—No hay peros. —Me cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo más—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrevista? —Preguntó curiosa.

Airé todavía tenía dieciséis años, le faltaba un año para pasar por la Asignación o para ser independiente, como ella lo había llamado.

—Aburrida. Y asquerosa.

Recordé el sudor que seguía en mi cuerpo. Me sentía sucia.

—¿Cómo que asquerosa? —Su ceño se arrugó, preocupada.

—Te dije que necesito darme una ducha.

—Te dije que vamos a celebrar, la ducha puede esperar. —Se acercó y me olió como un perro—. Y no tenes olor.

—Bien. —Suspiré derrotada, era imposible ganarle a Airé—. Entonces ¿a dónde tenes planeado ir? —Le sonreí alegremente, a pesar de que la idea no me agradaba mucho.

—Vamos a divertirnos, nena.

Me guiñó un ojo, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta el sendero.

Esto no va a terminar bien. Nada bien.

* * *

**Por favor deja tu opinión. Acepto críticas constructivas (:**


End file.
